poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigger is the Mother of Invention
Tigger is the Mother of Invention is the first segment of eighth episode of the third season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on ABC on October 27, 1990. Synopsis Tigger makes an invention to help but causes more harm than good. Plot Rabbit wishes the snow would fall neatly. Piglet wished it would fall in the Summer when it's warmer. Pooh wants to stop for a small smackerel. Tigger bounces them, looking for fun! Rabbit angrily says they're working... and wishes there was something to make snow shoveling less work. Tigger vows to invent some stupendous thing! ("Accepting a challenge is what Tiggers do the best! Woo hoo hoo hoo!") He sets off to invent something the likes of which nobody's never seen. A week later Tigger, is still hard at work. Now it's Spring and he's still inventing... Even when Pooh tells him that it is a beautiful spring day and that he and Piglet are going on a picnic, Tigger still refuses, as he has no time for picnics. Since then, Tigger has a sign on his door saying "Do Not Dstrb. This Means U" (actually meaning "Do not disturb. This means you.") He's been inventing all winter, spring, summer and fall. Just as an impatient and fed up Rabbit is about to force open Tigger's front door, Tigger opens it himself and announces that his invention has been invented. Pooh, Piglet and Rabbit are astounded at Tigger's creation. Pooh asks Tigger what it does, and Tigger tells hem that he'll demonstrate the device. Unfortunately, Tigger's invention seems seems to do more harm than good. First he plucks out Rabbit's vegetables in a disorderly fashion. Rabbit is not amused. Tigger then uses the contraption to lower the honey tree for Pooh. But the disturbance causes the bees to chase Pooh and his friends. Finally, Tigger demonstrates how his machine house cleans Piglet's house... well, more like messing up the house. Rabbit calls a meeting to do with "you-know-who"... He derails Tigger's invention as a menace! Is it Tigger "who's who"? Pooh asks... Tigger thinks they like his invention and thanks them for finding the inventor in himself. He presents his new improved invention. His invention invents lots of little inventy things on wheels, with disasters, sink un-blockers... brooms and the like, terrorizing the others. One of them brings Pooh a bee hive, with the bees buzzing around it... The other two are terrorizing Rabbit and Piglet. Rabbit and the others go to Tigger's house one night and Rabbit demands that Tigger come out, but his little inventions are terrorizing him, giving him a bath. The others go and free Tigger and get the contraptions into the mother contraption. Rabbit tells Tigger his invention has caused nothing but trouble from the start. Upset, Tigger agrees... He feels he's a failure and decides to leave the 100 Acre Wood. TTFG... Ta Ta for good... The others sadly watch Tigger walk away. Three days later Piglet is snowed in and would be very grateful if someone had a few moments to save his life. Tigger wants to help, but he's been moping for three days now and he's just getting started. he blames his machine and kicks it, it spurs into life, as Pooh and Rabbit try to dig Piglet out as the machine comes... and digs Piglet out... and then falls apart... giving its all to save Piglet. He built it to clear snow in the first place. So it's obvious what Tigger's got to do next, invent another invention. It's going to be stupendeous, colossical... and monumentous, so incredibibble, so unbeleivabillbe, even he won't believe it. (Actually these misspelled words should be classical, marvelous, incredible, and unbelievable.) Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Bees (cameo) Cast Gallery Inventor_tigger.jpg|Inventor Tigger File:Tigger is the Mother of Invention Tiggeristhemotherofinvention.JPG|Title Card Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 3 Category:1990 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Vhs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Tigger episode